winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Episode 105
Episode 105 – Our powers. Scene: Veronica’s dormitory Kris: Veronica, I want you to tell me, how can you teleported like that? Teach me!!! Veronica (bursts into laughter): I honestly can’t teach you, ‘because I learnt that trick from a spell book… Kris + Karla: How does that spell book look like? Veronica: It has a pale blue… um… cyan cover… and looks pretty thick. Lilly: Is this the book you’re talking about? Veronica: Yes! That’s it! You can find many interesting spells and tricks on it. Lilly: I guess so… I saw you spent your time reading it with interest and surprisingness for times. Veronica (laugh off): You’re right… I love reading books. But you know what Lilly, I didn’t realize that you spend time looking after me… Lilly: Oh! Please! I didn’t mind to do that… It’s just… well… you know, you repeat that for times, and I’m in the same room with you… I think that’s pretty normal! Christina (disappointed): Um… Veronica? Veronica: ??? Lilly (disappointed): … This book is completely empty. Are you sure this is the right book? Veronica: I’m sure… I signed on the cover of its back. Karla (disappointed): All things we see is your signature, Veronica. Veronica: That’s really strange, because I still can see the text clearly from this far distance! Kris (sulky): If you don’t want to tell us, that’s okay. You don’t have to say lie like that! Veronica: Don’t be that silly, Kris! Why I have to say lie to you? Lilly: You found any interesting things on that book, Christina? Christina: Veronica didn’t say lie… This is a spell book… And it’s written by ancient language. Very hard to read… Kris: So how can you read that? Christina: My grandmother taught me about that language. But she didn’t tell me where it’s originated from… Lilly: But how do you know this is a spell book? Christina: I can see the protections and barriers on everything… It seems that this book was protected in order to only Veronica can see it. That power is very strong. I tried to use my power to check but I’m just able to check the cover. Kris: Can you let us see how the cover looks like through its cover? Christina: Just take my hand… Christina: Broken Shield! Kris: Greatest spell book for p… Veronica (worried): Girls, are you okay? Christina: Don’t worry, we’re fine. Its protection is much stronger now… Who gave you that book, Veronica? Veronica: I don’t know… It appeared on my backpack when I received the invitation to Alfea… Lilly: I’m not sure about that book, but it seems that you’re its only reader… and users. Karla (panic): Oh no! Potionology class! We’d better hurry! Scene: Potionology class Palladium: … And then add one more root to your potion, stir them in a big circle for thirty minutes… Girls (shocked): Thirty minutes? Palladium: Haha, my bad. I’m sorry, thirteen minutes. So work in pair, and each of you will just have to stir it in six minutes… and a half. Remember; just stir them in one side. Mirta (looks in the book): It’s now blue. Right on time! One more minutes and it’ll be pink. Veronica: You did well, Mirta… I couldn’t do anything without you… Mirta: I was just lucky on calculating. And it’s our teamwork result… Veronica (glances at Bloom): Yes, even we can’t do as good as the Winx… Veronica (winks): It’s the best for newbies like us. Mirta (excited): Look! It’s pink now! Veronica: Professor! We’ve done! Palladium: Very good. Now let’s check if you added right ingredients or not… Veronica: How do you know that? Palladium (kidding): I do know… Palladium: Alright, you win. I’ll add this dust into this potion. If it turns back into blue, you added the right ingredients. Veronica: Don’t worry! We worked hard! Now it’s our moment to earn victory! Palladium: Very good, girls! A+ for you. Karla (panicked): Kris! Just only one side… Kimmy: My eyes… Griselda: What happened here? People: Ms. Griselda!!! Kris: I’m terrible sorry, ma’am… Griselda: … It’s you again! How many mistakes did you make? Kris: Let me count… um… Karla: Silly Kris! I’m sorry, ma’am. It’s my fault, too. I forgot to tell her the side of the potion… Griselda: Alright! Clean that mess… Karla: Thank you so much, Ms. Griselda. Griselda: Not so fast, young ladies. See me at my office after you finish cleaning. Lilly: Oh men! Veronica: We’d help clean up. Christina: Yes. We’d better hurry otherwise the punishment will be much heavier. Veronica: Punishment? But we didn’t do anything wrong. Lilly: Yes, not us. But Kris did. And we randomly are her roommates… Veronica: I wonder if the Winx were in the same case with us or not… Bloom (smiles): Yes, we did. Girls: Wow! You did? Flora: Sure. We had to clean up the whole castle, and if that wasn’t enough, the Trix sent a terrific monster to make us busy. Lilly: And the Specialists help you defeated that monster? Stella: Actually no. They helped us on cleaning and capturing that monster when it was defeated by us… Veronica: I see. Karla: We’ve done, girls! Girls (bored): Oh men! It’s time! Musa: Don’t worry! It has its own fun on cleaning. You’ll see that. Veronica: I sure hope so. Let’s get move, girls! Winx: Good luck. Scene: Griselda’s office Griselda: I’m really tired to give you punishment, Kris… Kris: I’m sorry. Griselda: I don’t know how many times I had to do that… Griselda: Today we are having an appointment, so the professors from other schools will come here. Making sure that you clean up the whole castle before half past six. Kris: Half past six? Griselda: Of course! The professors will be here at seven o’clock. Kris: But there’s just half a day and three hours left. Griselda: So you’d better hurry before time out. Veronica: The whole castle? Griselda: Exactly. The grassplot, the garden, the hall, the chambers, the archieves, the library… Veronica: There’re many places. How can we finish cleaning up on time? Griselda: Split up! Each of you will handle the exact places. When any of you finish your places, come and help your friends. You may come out now. Remember I’ll check everything at half past six. Girls: Yes, Ms. G! Scene: The Hall – part 1 Veronica: Here we are. Lilly: We should split up now. There’s not much time left. Veronica: Okay. I’ll handle the grassplot, the garden and the kitchen. Lilly, you and Kris clean up the classrooms and chambers. Karla and Christina, you girls will clean the archieves and library. When we finish our places, come and help the others. Finally, we’ll join forces to clean up the hall and the fairies’ bedroom and the other rooms. Lilly: Thank goddess that the people join our professors in Magix now. Kris: There’ll be lots of work. Karla: Stop complaining, Kris! We all have to do this thanks to what you did! Christina: How can we do that on time? Veronica: Ms. G didn’t prevent us from using our magic, so I don’t think it’s impossible, but we’d better not mention about this to her, otherwise we’ll have to work hard by hands. Lilly: Okay, time’s up girls! Move! Scene: The grassplot + garden Veronica: Oh my! I don’t know what to do here… What should I do? Gather the gold leaves, or cut off the grass? I think I’d better do both of them. Veronica: Completed. Now is the kitchen. Scene: The classrooms + chambers Kris: I can’t believe that there’re many white papers left… Lilly: What do you mean, Kris? We’re here to clean the dust. Kris: No! These papers will be trash, too if we don’t use or clean them. Lilly: I think we should clean them as trash. Kris: Oh my! Lots of dust! Kris: Much better now! Kris: Wait! Lilly: Now what? Kris: They’re white papers and haven’t been used yet. So why don’t we use them, instead of throwing them away like real trash? Lilly: I don’t throw anything away. I’m adding them to the trashcan. Kris (beg): Please, Lilly! We can use them to make our rough notebooks!!! Please! Recycle them! Lilly: Alright! And in fact, we’re reusing them, not recycling them. Lilly: Now help me cleaning the dust. Kris: Yes, ma’am! Whatever you say! Scene: The archieves + library Christina: I wonder why Veronica wanted us to clean up the archieves and library, instead of Kris and Lilly? Karla: I think it’s because Veronica knows what will happen if Kris had cleaned up the library and archieves. Christina: You’re right… Um… where should we start at? Karla: I’ll clean up the library, you’ll handle the archieves. Is that okay? Christina: Sure. But I don’t know what to do. Karla: I think we should bring the books back to their shelves, and then clean the dust from the shelves. Christina: Alright! Let’s go! Scene: The kitchen Veronica: Oh no… Not right now… Professor: What are you doing? Being late for my classes? Veronica: No, professor. I’m on cleaning up project… Professor: Cleaning up project? Veronica: Yes! Ms. Griselda told us to do that in order to make a welcome for the professors from other schools. Professor: So… ? Veronica: I’ll handle the kitchen section. And I thought all the people went out. I wasn’t expected that you’re and the fairies are still in here. Professor: I agree. I heard about your “Cleaning up project”, and I was worried that we might be surprising you. Veronica: You did. So may I ask where I should start working at? Professor: I want to do something to help, so my fairies will clean their places before they leave. You just need to wash the dishes, pans, and place the cooking ingredients to their own places. Veronica: Thank you so much, professor. Professor: You’re welcome! Kimmy, peel your potatoes! Amaryl, look at your food, not look at your nails, your food is going to burn! Kimmy + Amaryl: Yes, professor! Scene: The Hall – part 2 Kris: I swear I’ll never forget this day! Girls: We all do! Veronica: I think we’d tell Ms. G about this. Lilly: We finished it before the planned time! There’s still many time left. Veronica: Well… I received the help from the cooking professor. Christina: How lucky you are! We all worked with dust and the orders. Veronica: The orders? Were there any princesses forcing you to finish her orders? Karla: Christina means about the books’ orders. We have to put them into their own places without any mistakes. Veronica: We should come and tell Ms. G! Griselda: You don’t have to report. I know what you did. Girls (surprised): Ms. G? Oh! You scared us! Griselda: I’m pleased with your results. And I’m sure the other professors will feel the same. Veronica: Thank you for the compliments. We tried our best to do that for our school, and our honor, too. Griselda: A private meeting will be available for three days, so all the students from the schools will have a short break. Girls (cheer): A short break? Huray!!! Griselda: Well… just in order to make sure you students can’t interrupt the professors’ meeting. Karla: Please, Ms. G! We’re not kids anymore! Griselda: Anyway, enjoy your break. episode Category:RoseXinh